dramafandomcom-20200222-history
School 2013
School 2013 is a 2012/2013 Korean drama about the struggles students face at school. Synopsis School equals unhappiness. The students have long been the icons of loneliness, suicide, and bullying. The teachers are incompetent employees who go to school to give detention. The parents are dictators who will do anything for their child to advance in society. And school is... a monster. But is school really a monster? I mean, have we ever really taken a good, proper look at school? Whenever a school is rocked by bullying or death, people blame the academic policies or SATs. They sigh and aimlessly point a finger at our moral-lacking, dog eat dog world. Perhaps we actually know nothing about school. If so, then this is the moment we all must peer into the essence of school. If we hold our breaths and look inside, the school will listen. To the stories the children hide and the teachers are unaware of, and to the deep wounds of school, which has become a monster. We all must face the despair school emanates in order to discover that faint glimmer of hope. That hope is the first step in coming face to face with the non-monstrous future of school.https://www.viki.com/tv/10704c-school-2013 Cast Main Characters= *Choi Daniel as Kang Se Chan *Jang Na Ra as Jung In Jae *Lee Jong Suk as Go Nam Soon *Kim Woo Bin as Park Heung Soo *Park Se Young as Song Ha Kyung *Kwak Jung Wook as Oh Jung Ho *Choi Chang Yeob as Kim Min Ki *Ryu Hyo Young as Lee Kang Joo |-| Supporting Characters= *Nam Kyung Min as Nam Kyung Min *Jeon Soo Jin as Gye Na Ri *Kwon Nam Hee as Kwon Nam Hee *Lee Won Suk as Kim Dae Soo *Kim Young Choon as Byun Ki Deok *Ahn Ji Hyun as Ahn Ji Hyun *Gil Eun Hye as Gil Eun Hye, a student *Kim Gyeo Wool as Kim Yeon Ah, a teacher *Shin Hye Sun as Shin Hye Sun, a student *Lee Ji Hoon as Lee Ji Hoon *Lee Yi Kyung as Lee Yi Kyung *Ahn Hye Kyung as Ahn Hye Kyung, a health teacher *Yoon Joo Sang as Jo Bong Soo *Lee Han Wi as Oh Soo Jeol *Uhm Hyo Sub as Uhm Dae Woong *Kim Na Woon as Min Ki's mother *Park Hae Mi as Im Jung Soo *Kim Chang Hwan as Han Yeong Woo, a student] *Oh Young Shil as Yoo Nan Hee *Kim Da Ni as Kim Da Ni *Kim Dong Seok as Kim Dong Seok *Kim Hae Rim as Herself *Lee Won Suk as Kim Dae Soo, a teacher] *Chun Min Hee as Kim Yoo Jin *Mi Ram as Kim Min Kyeong *Oh Ye Seol as Oh Ga Eun Soundtrack Main Article: School 2013 OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/school-2013/seasons/1 Related Drama *'Korea:' School Series Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Ohlala Couple" and was followed by "Ad Genius Lee Tae-Baek" on February 4, 2013.http://asianwiki.com/School_2013 Gallery School 2013.png|Official Poster School 2013 1.png|Alternate Poster School 2013 2.png References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:KBS2 Category:School Category:School 2013 Category:School Series